Betrayal or Love
by Gothic Lolita Sama
Summary: The War have just ending but now is where the real trouble begins with certain evil weasley trying to achieve different things. Now with a new school year coming up can a certain ex death eater help Hermione or will she be betrayal by all of her friends. Pairing: DM/HG : HP/LL


A/N : This is my time writing fanfiction normally I'll just read it but I was bored so I'm going to give it a try. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter if I did it would end with different pairing at the end.

* * *

Chapter 1  
:: On the Way Back to Hogwarts::

"Harry!" Hermione Granger said happily as she hurried over to one of her best friend ever.

"Hermione, How was your trip to France?" asked Harry Potter as he gave Hermione a hug.

Hermione frowned. "What are you talking about Harry? I been at home all summer. I ever tried to get in contact with you and Ginny but I didn't get a respond."

Harry frown as well and look behind him at Ginny and Ron who was slowly making their way toward them. "I didn't get any letters from you? I was staying with the Weasley at the burrow. I was going to mail you a letter to ask if you would be coming to the burrow too but Ron told me you sent him a letter saying that you are going to France for the summer after you found your parents." Harry said as Ginny come up to him and wrap her arms around Harry's waist.

"Ron, you said Hermione and her parents were in France." said Harry to Ron who was standing next to Ginny. "She was home tho and why didn't we get the letter she try to mail to us?" Harry asked.

"How the bloody hell should I know. I don't keep track of the letter sent to you." said Ron as he ignore Hermione. He had been ignoring Hermione since she told him that when they kissed in the chamber of secret was on impulse only there wasn't any feeling from her side.

"I know I did sent the letters and more there was more than one and at different times. I understand if one did get lost but how can they all get lost in the mail?" Hermione said as she look at the other three.

"I don't know but I think we should wait and discuss this later. We have a train to catch." said Ginny as she pulled Harry told the Hogwart's Express. Ron glared at Hermione then follow his sister toward the train.

'What was that all about? I didn't know that with owls mail can still get lost unless someone takes it from the owl.' thought Hermione as she got on the Hogwart's Express. 'I didn't even get enough time to tell them I made Head Girl. Oh well I guess they will have to find out later why I didn't sit with them on the train. Hermione headed toward the head's compartment. When she got to the door she opened it and saw a familiar blonde hair guy already sitting on one side of the room.

"Malfoy, you made Head Boy." said Hermione as she sat down on the other side.

"Granger. I can't say I'm surprise you made head girl." said Draco Malfoy as he look toward the window. After the war was over the Lucius Malfoy was sentence 1 year in Azkaban and 2 years house arrest since he made a deal with the minister to give them the location of where the other death eater was hidden. Narcissa Malfoy was only sentence 1 year house arrest and Malfoy since he was still consider a minor when it happen was just given a warning and was require to go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since they made a exception for people who was in the war to come back to complete their studies.

"I can't say the same for you. I was expecting someone else for head boy." said Hermione. "You do know we have a meeting with the prefect later right?"

"I'm not an idiot. I know and that isn't until later so for now just shut up." replied Draco.

* * *

Meanwhile in another compartment Harry was having a very heated discussion with Ron and Ginny.

"Why the hell did you tell me Hermione went to France for the summer Ron?" asked Harry.

"So what if she didn't go I didn't want her to come to the burrow after what she told me after the last battle." said Ron

"What is happening between you guys and Hermione. I believe her when she say she tried to get in touch with us. It's Hermione she wouldn't lie about something so small. I also know that only the person that the letter are meant for can take it from the owl unless the owl drops it by mistake. Ginny did you get any letter from Hermione that is meant for me and you?" Harry asked his girlfriend who was sitting next to him.

"No, I didn't beside it just Hermione's letters it's not anything important now that we get to see her in person." said Ginny as she look at her nails to make sure they were perfect.

"I agree with Ginny. It's not like the letter were important or anything beside she not even sitting with us who knows maybe she just too good to be our friends anymore." said Ron.

"How can you even say that Ron. Hermione is one of our best friend. She might just be busy with something else and that's why she isn't sitting with us." Harry said angrily.

"She didn't say she had any plan tho. There is a chance Ron is right Harry so don't get angry he was just stating the truth." said Ginny as she look at Harry.

Ron smirk while Ginny said that. "It's better that way tho Harry if you think about it. Have you read the Daily Prophet lately it's talking about how you and Hermione were together alone while hunting for the horcruxes. How do you think that makes Ginny feel? It's might do you some good to keep your distance from her mate beside she don't want anything to do with the weasley she told me that herself."

"I don't believe you. That doesn't sound like something Hermione would do." Harry said getting even more angry.

"Harry love, you still have me tho even if she isn't your friend anymore." Ginny said as she lean up and kiss Harry on the lips.

"That's enough I don't want to hear you guys keep saying bad things about Hermione. She is like a sister to me and I won't just sit here and let you talk shit about her like this." Harry said as he got up and left the compartment.

"Well that went well. What happen? I thought you said you can get him away from that whore." Ron asked his little sister.

"I can and I will get her away from my Harry. I just need to double the dose of Love potion tonight and that bitch will be all alone." replied Ginny.

* * *

End of Chapter One

A/N : I'm sorry if there is a lot of grammar mistakes. I'm not the best with writing.

A/N 2 :Hope you like it so far and please review !


End file.
